Couch Philosophers
by gottaLoveLOVE
Summary: They still bickered like it was a game; but he wasn't sure what kind of game it was anymore. Officially, it was just to decide who won and who the loser was, like always.   Except that it felt a lot like there were other things behind their screams.
1. Drama is a Reality

**Hey! So, this is my third published iCarly fic :D I've written it so long ago! But, as you'll see, it's pretty long so I kept revising and revising it...**

**I know it's not as long as a long-shot (LOL) but I planned to write it as a one-shot and it turned out having over 7 thousand words! It'll be a three-shot, then LOL Your eyes need some rest!**

**It's also pretty different than my other fics, I tried to figure some feelings and thoughts Sam and Freddie would have during their relationship plus what they WOULD feel and do if none have had the guts to say what they were feeling.**

****Sorry if there're too many repeated words/phrases. I wrote like crazy and tried my best to correct my mistakes after that so, if you find something wrong, let me know! :D****

**[IMPORTANT, READ THIS PLEASE!]**

**I wrote it last year so Seddie's second kiss never happened! **

**Sam, Freddie and Carly are 18 years old in this... I hope I haven't messed up the time line! (In s4 they're sixteen, right?)**

**Have fuN!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own a Tv show. YET! *daydreaming***

1.Drama is their Reality

Sam and Freddie were on Carly's couch as she took one of her famous long baths.

She'd been through a rough patch ever since she realized she had feelings for Gibby. Coming to that realization was hard enough, but dealing with all the jealousy that it implied was even worse.

When he broke up with Tasha, she felt like maybe they could get together, but they didn't. He made no move, she made no move, and he got other jealousy.

That day, she had just run into one of his dates at The Groovy Smoothie. Then, she decided to run back home (discretely, so he wouldn't notice) and lock herself into the bathroom.

Her friends were with her all the time what brought them to her living room.

"Carly! Just get out of there!" Freddie screamed for the 5th time.

"NO!" She screamed back.

"Dude, we've seen 10 episodes of Girly Cow already!" Sam complained.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Would you stop being such a sissy?"

"NO!"

Sam groaned then threw her head on the back of the couch so she was facing the ceiling.

"I'm so tired of the drama!"

Freddie laughed ironically as he also rested his head on the couch," We're eighteen, our lives are based on it."

"It just makes everything so stupid. Things are much more simple than we make them."

"Yeah, right. " Freddie chuckled and she hit his arm. " I'm still not changing my mind. " He smirked, even though the ceiling was the only one watching.

Things weren't simple at all. It had been especially clear to him about two years before that very scene, when he started to realize his feelings for Sam were getting out of hand.

He used to hate her. REALLY hate her, even when they started doing iCarly together (in the previous 5 years). She was a pain in the ass that wouldn't stop mocking every little part of him and his surroundings, she was lazy, she was reckless, she was…infuriating and he couldn't get her.

He tried his best to show her he wasn't the nub she thought he was, not because he liked her, but because he wanted to win. Awkwardly, it seemed like she was changing a little too (or maybe just stop pretending to be so harsh).

And somehow, after a few months, he was beginning to see a good side in her and when he realized that, he started to see her as a possible friend.

He wasn't sure, he could never be. She'd always do something almost nice and put him down right after.

She kept telling how stupid he was and how much she hated being around him, but their bets were pure fun (even if he lost every time…).

On the following year, he found himself finally being sure.

He was so, so pissed at her. She could always mess with him but when he tried to get her back she'd go all "I don't play to get even, I play to win" and yada yada yada…So she humiliated him badly ( for their standards back then…being 18 he would just simply ignore it…probably), telling everyone that his fourteen-year old self had never kissed anybody.

Then, against all the odds, she humiliated herself on iCarly and later, accepted kissing him.

After that, everything went so fast he could barely reach it. The friendship level was slow and uncertain, but once they'd reached it, the best friend level came right after.

He didn't know how that if she annoyed him and was terrible most part of the time, he'd do anything for her (if he knew it was really necessary).

And he did. He gave up his six-month dream cruise for her- it was unbelievably instinctive - he gave that up to Missy because he worried about Sam. He wasn't in love with her, he really wasn't. He just truly cared.

The following year was a blur. He was in love with Carly but there was something else growing that he couldn't understand.

When she asked if they liked the kiss, he couldn't answer. Sam couldn't either.

How could he not like it? His mind raced.

It was his first kiss; and kisses are usually good (the fact that she was kind of an enemy was ignored by his mind). More important, it was one of the clearest signs that Sam was a good person who cared about him too (she could deny it, but he had a vivid proof printed in his mind).

The answer: yes, he liked it very much.

It was unnerving when his heart skipped to that realization.

His fights with Sam were becoming different, inexplicably less hurtful and his whole relationship with her was better. Their little competitions (they always needed to make sure one of them was the winner, Sam usually was) were becoming more and more amusing. He realized how much he enjoyed their moments together.

They were connecting, even if they still hated each other's guts sometimes; It was not that rare for them to help each other out anymore.

They regularly agreed about the most random, yet clarifying things; agreements that showed how closer they've turned out to be. Her strong personality was not only something he was used to, but something with traits he was fond of.

She actually convinced him that he should break up with Carly, the (supposedly) love of his life. How insane was that? She was the person he claimed to hear the less, she kept becoming the opposite though.

So, he broke up with Carly promising they'd coming back, in case she still liked him after a few months (Because he obviously would still like her…right?).

However, little by little, his feelings towards her were becoming friendlier and less romantic.

Still, on the beginning of the fourth year since he started hanging out with Carly and Sam, he'd feel a bit jealous of the guys she had crush on; he flirted once or twice like his old self would.

One day (or at least it felt like it), he woke up not having those feelings anymore. They had faded away, for good.

There were a few peaceful, lacking all that romance distress, months after that.

He soon felt something else irking...His feelings when he fought with Sam.

They were his wake up call.

During all those years, they became extremely confusing: pure hate, hate, hate/not caring, disgust, more hate, hate and…amusement?, hate and amusement, hate and need to prove himself, hate and need to win, need to win and to prove himself, need to win and …fun, fight just to fight, anger, anger and something running down his spine, disappointment, fun, anger and fun; then it became an undefined mass of emotions.

That year, one of them felt a lot like an urge to kiss her.

He denied it and punished himself. That couldn't be was impossible and stupid. Worse, it was insane. He was insane. And that was gonna get him killed.

But he couldn't help noticing how her actions had changed during all those years together; he had rubbed off on her and vice-versa. Then he'd call himself crazy again when she'd treat him badly once more, like they weren't even friends on the first place.

He spent all those months falling in and out of love more and more often.

However, being Sam still Sam and Freddie still Freddie… his feelings fueled specially one thing…

He'd fight her like crazy; anything seemed to trigger their bickering, not only because the fact that she treated him badly was annoying more than usually, but because he was full of crazy sensations that seemed to boil over him and he felt the need to just spill them out some way.

He decided he wouldn't let her win all their fights anymore. He went back to fencing so he could be stronger, even if that forced him to take classes with his mom (it was the only way she'd allow it).

He didn't get as a strong as he wanted (he was still a typical nerd) but it at least helped him to pretend he was feeling nothing when attacked. She'd beat him, pin him to the ground and he'd get up and go away with a straight/smirking face, as if nothing had happened( even if his body ached as never before).

He soon found out that it got on her nerves.

His comebacks were better and more frequent, still worse than hers. At the same time, it seemed like her insults had become less personal and hurtful.

They had somehow met halfway, winning 50 and 50% of the battles, what only made everything even wilder. The yelling was louder, Sam began throwing things at him and he'd throw other things back. Later, it wouldn't be rare to see himself starting the throwing-stuff-that-are-nearby war.

That was the problem, the danger, his concern. To anyone, their relationship was going downhill, next to breakdown.

He knew it better, though.

Almost unnoticeably, their fights were also less serious and more hobby-ish, their nicknames didn't seem to mean anything actually malicious.

They were closer than ever, and she was no longer doing things to hurt him for good.

There was no longer the falling out of love moment.

He tried to refuse and suppress it again, not because he hated the fact alone that he was in love with his frenemy...-He was not in love with her randomly; he really, really liked her-

No, the problem was that she was still Sam Puckett who thought he was the biggest dork alive and would probably murder him if she knew (even if she had stopped beating him that badly after all).

So, the year before the couch scene was ridiculous.

He knew for sure that he was –girly expression moment- head over heels for her.

He'd often ask himself if she liked him too, analyzing everything she said and did.

Then, he just decided to ignore his feelings in order to survive, hoping they'd disappear or that other girl (who decidedly liked him back and didn't share a history of enmity) would come along.

As if…

Where the heck would he find a girl like Sam? That got him like she did? That was smart and funny and deep and strong and…

The only logic decision was to just ignore his heart, and mind.

To live like a zombie and hope no one would start a rumor about him. Because, honestly, if anyone had watched him during classes, looking at the horizon daydreaming(about Sam with him), then making a grimace(they would never happen) then shaking his head( he was supposed to stop thinking about that subject) all in less than a minute… those were the conclusions one could have: 1. He had a really bad itch somewhere 2. he had an unresolved attraction to teachers

Yeah, that was the level of his insanity. The more he avoided his thoughts, the crazier they got.

But apart from these "horizon moments", he was kind of managing to pretend nothing was happening… remembering what Sam could do or what he could lose if she found out made it easier to act as if he felt nothing .

What he did forget was that one of those feelings tends not to let being held.

Jealousy.

Every time she'd have a crush or date a guy things got messy. Most times, he'd do a pretty good job and just keep a bad mood. Other times (when he had a bad mood already) he'd fight even more with her (was it possible?) and bash the dude.

At the same time, when he dated or "liked" a girl (haha) she appeared to get acid as well. He kept telling himself he was delusional, but he couldn't escape from that suspicion.

Slowly, the months passed, the year changed again and he decided to stop dating or showing interest on other girls. Curiously enough, so did she (except that she showed interest on guys not girls…). It was a relief but, at the same time, confusing.

He had thought the chances she felt something for him were near to zero;At that point,though, things turned foggy.

They still bickered like it was a game; but he wasn't sure what kind of game it was anymore. Officially, it was just to decide who won and who the loser was, like always.

Except that it felt a lot like there were other things behind their screams.

Nothing was ever clear; the fact that he couldn't trust his feelings or head didn't help either.

They were having a great time together (including the fighting and teasing), but he just felt frustrated.

What he felt for her was simply amazing and there was nothing he could do about it. It wasn't like when he liked Carly, he could wait and wait for his dreams to come true and for him to become her second husband or whatever. He wanted to be with Sam at that very moment, and enjoy what they already had. He didn't want to risk it by letting her go away with a douche or by letting time pass and lose everything on the way.

Carly was his dream. And it felt like it when he dated her.

Sam was reality and it was a million times better.

Yet, just like the relation between dreams and reality, it was also a million times more complicated.

No, Sam, things are not easy at all.

**Please, review... It takes less than one minute to make someone happy :D**


	2. Sam's Shot

**Hello! Are you still with me? Now it's Sam's time. But this WON'T only be about their flashbacks, don't worry :D**

**I personally like it better but let me know what you think!**

**Have fuN**

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to remember this every time? Why? **

2.Sam's Shot

Sam smiled to herself when he didn't whine about her punch. It's been awhile since she stopped hurting him too much. He stopped being such a pushover…

"The point is, Carly's been pissing us for ages about the whole Gibby situation even if Gibby clearly gets jealous when some random dude drools over her. I mean, what's frigging wrong with those two? Why don't they just stop being such …", she stopped talking as she realized something. She stated facing the TV again and Freddie gave her a questioning look.

A moron, such a spineless moron.

How could she blame Carly when she was on the same situation? Well, kinda.

It infuriated her. Just waiting for something to happen and allow them to get together without everything that it would imply.

She was so dumb. Whatever happened, it would always be complicated. Nothing could change the fact that she was Samantha (urgh, she hated her name) Puckett and he was Fredward, Frednub, Benson.

But she couldn't change it; well, she didn't want to, the only thing she wanted to change was crazy and absurd, but she wanted it badly; more than ham, fried chicken, fat cakes or the three of them all together.

Not stop the fighting, the bickering, the irony, the nerdness versus the recklessness;She simply wanted more of it, in the shape of a romantic relationship.

Six years ago she'd probably have already shoved her head into the toilet if such a thought crossed her mind. There was no way on that earth that she'd think of Freddie as more than… a small, nasty, creepy rat that followed Carly as if she was Britney Spears on bikini.

Had he had any self-respect? He just kept following her like a puppy and why? Just because she was his cute neighbor. Come on! Didn't the world have enough pitiable clichés?

He didn't even know Carly very much.

There was no way he could fool her by saying he loved Carly. He was just a pathetic piece of a nerd. Not to say a stalker!

But, her best friend made them "work" together. So she had put up with the weirdo, and she made that clear to him, every moment and day together. Freddie, of course, would always respond and scream back at her, even if she would attack him physically too. That was how their competitions and squabbling became a routine.

Slowly, she found he was not that bad and doing iCarly with him was not that unpleasant anymore. She'd never admit it, but his technub skills would often come handy.

They would laugh together after awhile… even talk normally once in a month.

Awhile later, she realized his voice was deeper. That was when she realized how much time it had been since they started seeing each other every day (because of iCarly and Carly, of course). It had been already a year and he was not the same boy she'd met on the 6th grade, nor the one she started working with on the previous year.

He was still the most annoying dude most of the times, but she was then… used to it. Being around him had become a routine.

She didn't know what they were, though: peers, co-workers…Even if she didn't worry about that subject; it crossed her mind once and awhile if it was possible that they had become friends.

(That was later answered…even if too slowly for her taste)

He was still Carly's slave, but it was getting obvious that there was more to him than that.

They had more good times together and she even found herself helping him when his mom almost dated Lewbert; There was less complains and panic in him, less obsession over Carly; He had impressive ideas, and cared a lot about people…he would always make her feel bad by not having the same concern...

Stupid voice… why couldn't it just go back to normal and start saying the most childish things again?

Their talks were getting more and more natural, friend-like.

However, he was fighting more with her; it was awesome to see his face when she won every fight.

His attempts to win their daily battles enraged her, though. Couldn't he see that she always won? Everybody else was whether okay with it, or just stayed out of her life. Why couldn't he just accept it and stop trying to make her see all the bad things she did, or worse, tried to show that he could be better than her?How naïve he could get?

One day, she went too far.

So, she told on air that she'd never kissed anyone too and that people should get after her not him. And she meant it (she did know that people other than Freddie wouldn't be stupid enough to actually do that, but still…).

They decided to share her first kiss with him and she didn't think it was terrible. In fact, it was weirdly interesting… after a huge apology, and a meaningful conversation their lips touched for about 8 seconds. He said an unexpectedly sweet "I hate you" after it all and she said it back.

She never had not meant it so much before.

Then, their first big secret was born, one they kept even from their best friend, Carly.

They got closer after that(the first-kiss night kind of implied that).

However, it didn't mean they didn't argue anymore… it was so true that Carly didn't even suspect that anything had happened between them. Not that there was a romantic interaction to notice; at that time, they were unquestionably just frenemies… even if they started hanging out without complaining (but again, the kiss only made them notice that they didn't want to complain).

She still picked on him. But at that point, some of the teasing was just for the fun of it, not because he was actually annoying her.

It was still hard to accept that they were friends, though. The last thing she wanted was to care about the nub the way regular people cared about their friends: what to say, what to do… she liked screaming at him what she wanted, slapping him without caring if he'd be mad at her and stop being her friend.

But it was hard not to head that way, she was suddenly seeing that they got together effortlessly.

She didn't want to, but she felt disappointed when he didn't help her.

She asked for his help when Carly's evil ex-best friend came to Seattle and he denied it. It felt like a betrayal. She tried hard not to bother, not to feel hurt, but she did. She already had him already close enough for that, against her will or consciousness.

And it infuriated her.

But fine, he wouldn't help her probably because she usually "lied" or "wasn't reliable". Whatever, even Carly didn't believe her.

She just buried that day deep inside. Missy ended up leaving anyway.

She knew that was how their relatioship was like, she would be mean to him and he'd have the right to be mean as well when he felt like it. They never talked about it, but both knew that was the way it was going to be.

(Actually, they knew they would be mean to each other no matter what happened; the friendship was actually the unplanned part that messed everything up)

So, the moths passed by. He'd act nice, she'd mock him, and they'd fight. He'd treat Carly as if she was the best and only thing on that planet. He'd be so annoying and close minded. He'd try to "impress" her (more like, on a" in ya face" way). He'd help her and be unexpectedly funny (believe it, she didn't want to laugh but it was sometimes unavoidable). He'd laugh at things she'd do or say (and not because he was making fun of her), he'd even say he considered them as close friends ( she was not sure if he meant it).

After a few months, it was getting impossible to hate him wholly. That annoyed her so much.

If he didn't care, why did she?

Again…did he really didn't care?

Why did she care if he cared? She was supposed to just live considering that everything he did and said was irrelevant (just because they were kind of friends it didn't mean that she should listen).

But she kept caring, more and more often.

Her head was messier than ever. She wasn't used to concern about people that weren't Carly or Spencer, especially when people meant Freddie, the ex- nemesis ( that most times was not that "ex" after all).

That went on until Carly asked about the kiss and he didn't scream he hated it. He didn't say he disliked it. He said nothing at all; instead, he just looked at her. That meant that, at least, he cared enough not to tell Carly that he hated their kiss. Carly, the girl he loved since forever and that maybe was having a jealousy attack.

That was if he had hated it.

It didn't seem like it, though.

And then, she decided to simply accept that they were indeed close friends.

Of course she still wouldn't be nice to him. That was physically impossible for her and he was still a pain in the ass most part of the time. She really hoped she could rub off a little on all that nerdness.

She then realized she already had.

One day, when she slapped him right in the face, he slapped back. It was lightly, he didn't want to hurt her, and it was a onetime thing but still, a Kodak moment.

At first, she was mad. Then, glad. He kept changing.

Or maybe, he was discovering that part of himself…

On that same year she-not gladly- found that he was affecting her personality just as much.

When even Gibby refused to go to the girls dance with her and she went to the dance only so she could see Carly and Freddie dancing, slowly and romantically, she realized a bunch of things.

was disgusted by that sight. She tried not to dig too deep to find out why, but all she did know was that those two being together would be a mistake of the Time.

2. Freddie, with all that stupid personality of his, got very close to what he wanted while she, being strong and not dork, was left alone. As much as she hated to admit, maybe there was something to learn with him.

There was a huge fight between Carly and her a few months later. Surprisingly, Freddie didn't take the brunette's side like he usually would. Sam was starting to feel proud of him. And that was dangerous and wrong and should never happen on a planet where he was the greatest nub alive.

She kept feeling like punching him all over and, at the same time, staying beside him. Beside this side of him she always ignored but that kept showing and was now screaming at her.

He then saved Carly's life by getting hit by a taco truck. That scared her to death (when was Sam Puckett scared besides that day? Yeah, the day she almost fell from a height of 100 feet or something) . And then, suddenly, Carly decided to give Freddie a chance to date her.

Really, Carly? Really?

And she wanted everyone to believe she loved him for real?

Sam knew Freddie would give his life for Carly wherever and whenever, it was really no surprise he almost did it. How come Carly never knew it too? Did she need a proof or something?

It was so unfair how Carly only then realized who Freddie really was. Even Sam, hating the dude and forcing herself not to see the good in him, did see how amazing he truly was.

Yes, amazing.

No, he wasn't the hottest or toughest guy around. That guy wouldn't do what he did, what he would do on a million other situations Sam knew exactly how Freddie would act.

It was unfair to him that Carly didn't return his love because of what he truly was, but because he almost died and then she was able to notice a little part of him.

Sam would hit her head on several places, several times. She couldn't believe she was allowing herself to have those thoughts. However, she was so shocked and mad that she couldn't keep them under control. Her head was spinning like crazy, but things had become clear to her.

The dude was her best friend too! And Carly had no right to do that to him.

Sure, he still had all those annoying and dorky moments, but them mixed with that other side of him ( full of rage, loyalty, intelligence, spontaneity—needed to be improved but was there, good mood, passion[why did he have to be right all the time …], irony, caring, willing to make everything right and please everyone all the time and….a lot of stuff) made Freddie unique.

No, once again she knew that Freddie and Carly together wasn't right, at all. Not like that, at least.

He'd always be that puppy who got Carly's love because she had pity.

Her love would always be a gift he had to earn. He'd always be the one on the step below, worrying about losing her. Luck gave her to him; she could easily go away if he didn't work too 'd always feel fortunate because he got a chance to show her what had always been there inside that nerdy-body of his. He would always be the lucky one. And she would always be the one who conceded her precious love.

That was not right, in fact, that was pretty sick.

Freddie deserved to be loved, simply because he deserved it. For whom he was and had been.

No, she didn't know who would be the girl who'd love him like that (even if that was Carly later…Sam doubted it). The only thing she knew was that she needed to do something.

When she talked to him, as she suspected, he didn't believe in her theory (part of it, of course, she would never admit everything to him).

But then, later that day, her phone ringed.

He had listened to her.

Freddie Benson had not only accepted her advice but broke up with the "love of his life", Carly Shay, because of it.

And he had done it because he didn't want to be loved for the wrong reasons. Even if that might have been his only shot with the girl of his dreams.

Three years before he would never, ever, ever had done that. Even if there were good things about him, buried and undeveloped (maybe some appeared only because of herself, but she avoided thinking about that subject too much); he would had never let go of Carly .

Heck, he'd never listen to a word Sam'd say.

(And well...Three years ago she'd never had make him break up with Carly because she knew he deserved better. She'd never care enough to waist her time thinking about him, about them.)

She'd never felt so proud, or surprised, or touched or a bunch of other emotions that were dominating her after Carly's announcement of her break up with Freddie.

It all felt so impossible and insane. But did it feel good...

She pretended that none of that had happened, the mocking and fierceness kept going, but she could never feel the same around him anymore.

His endless obsession over Carly, the main stupidity of his that kept her from getting closer to him, was dimming; taking out Sam's impatience and leaving space to all kind of feelings. Positive feelings.

She started to worry about how positive they would be.

**If anything is wrong just let me know!**

**Review if you will XD (I'm being dragged out of the computer! I don't have time to think of anything mildly funny XD)**


	3. Jealousy strikes again, couch reenters

**Finally, the third part! This was supposed to be a one shot and turned out being my second-longest story![published, of course XD]**

**The couch scene shall appear again when Sam's thoughts are finished LOL**

**Disclaimer**** : Still a broke 19 year old who keeps fangirling everytime I watch iLMM promos. Therefore, NOT Dan Schneider. Because he knows what happens in iLMM.**

3. Jealousy strikes again, Couch re-enters the Scene

Meanwhile, their fights were even stronger. She didn't know the exact reason, but it seemed like he was getting more aggressive and all those feelings inside of her were driving her crazy and she felt like exploding.

She'd hate him for the most stupid reasons and start a fight. That hate never proved to be serious, though.

Their fights were less severe too. She didn't know if he had also noticed that but, their wrestling was more for the competition and teasing of it than for the hurting. She'd still upset him once in awhile and vice versa but it kept getting rarer and rarer.

He knew she considered him a total tech-stupid-dork and she was a vicious and uncontrolled blond headed demon to him. But both knew they had a bonding.

Or at least she did.

In her sophomore year, things got complicated.

Even though he claimed everyday he couldn't stand her, he was one of the only who never run away from the challenge that was being around her.

(No, he didn't started doing that only that year, but her mind kept reminding her of that for some abnormal reason; maybe it was because he was even more around than before…).

He was one of the only who stood by her even knowing exactly who she was. And, as hard as it was to accept, he got her.

They had this weird and awesome connection that made him understand her without a word or a blink.

He was much more laid back than before and still managed to make her get more serious ( It's important to remark that her being serious was much more laid back than him being laid back).

During their fights, everything else disappeared and she just concentrated on challenging him just to know what would happen next. It kept going crazier and crazier.

She soon realized it had a lot to do with the fact that there were more emotions other than hate during their feuds. She'd often catch her heart racing when she was screaming at him, staring fiercely at his angry face.

It also happened when they planned stuff together ( iCarly always put them in trouble…), or when he'd compliment her, when they talked, when they laughed, when they laughed at something no one else found nearly funny, when they eye-talked; When, at a random moment, she'd remember something nubbish he had done and just roll her eyes, when he gave her the most stupid nicknames…

She lied, like she always would. She kept telling herself it was just the excitement of the fight or…anything else. It was just their friendship taking the best of her it was just…

Jealousy.

She felt it later that year. She felt it so hard that she just wanted to punch anything and anyone around.

He had some admirers. It started as just an annoyance but it soon became a willing to kill them. So, she couldn't lie anymore when a single _stupid_ thought crossed her mind, quickly…

He should be with her.

She was doomed. There was no way he'd think of her as more than a ally (that was hard enough! ) even if their friendship had turned into something really nice.

She had gone mad…How could she have feelings for someone she was supposed to hate (but… due to the circumstances ended up being one of her two best friends?). How could he feel something for her when they still called each other names and she harassed him 24/7? Fine, she didn't mean to hurt him for good… she didn't know if he knew that !

But she couldn't deny that, even if she fought those feelings, they made sense. She couldn't deny how good it was to be around him.

That would never happen, though. And she was aware of that.

Luckily, she could always outlet those feelings (without revealing them) by yelling at him.

As if it wasn't bad enough, on the next year, Freddie decided he'd grow a backbone.

That was great, just what she needed [/sarcasm].

He would hit the nub and he wouldn't care. He, winning some of their fights, was driving her crazy, in several ways. As if it was possible, she was thirsty for more arguing. When she actually had a shot of losing, fighting was even more electrifying.

And that… was not good. Her stomach would flutter so much she'd shake ( she hated feeling so girly).

She decided she'd have to move on as soon as possible and avoid a disaster, a humiliation, so on. There were a few fine boys in school to focus on. After Carly's help, one of them went out with her. He was kind of nice, but had nothing extraordinary (besides his face).

What was really interesting was that Freddie seemed to be madder than usually at her (they've bickered for about 5 years so it wasn't too hard to tell).

So they fought for real a lot of times during that week. It was nothing they couldn't leave behind, though.

She kept telling herself it was a coincidence and that she was hallucinating , but she couldn't keep herself from wondering why did he seemed so irritated when she was attracted by other guys.

They kept fighting and hurting each other until she finally decided she was tired of trying/pretending to like other guys and end up quarrelling with Freddie on a way that there was no winners or losers just pointless hurting.

She wanted to fight him only if she could laugh about it and/or brag. Only if she knew it wouldn't ruin everything up.

So she stopped looking out for other guys she didn't even care about on the first place. Maybe her feelings for Freddie would go away by themselves.

But, soon, it dawned on her it had been awhile since he hadn't had a date either, or talked about any girl.

By the middle of their Junior Year, it was just the two of them again. Sam was starting to think she wasn't that insane after all and that Freddie had been jealous too.

She could never be sure, though. And it killed her on the inside.

For six months, she fought passionately. The dense atmosphere of their fights was almost touchable. It wasn't rare for them to be inches apart, just with the narrowed eyes and hands in a fist. They threw things at each other all the time and their voices kept going higher and higher.

Carly and everyone else were completely oblivious to it. They actually thought they were getting to a point where their friendship would be gone; what proved how little people knew about her relationship with Freddie.

They were so close it was unbearable sometimes. She felt just like grabbing and kissing him already until her breath was gone.

How couldn't anyone see how much time they were spending together (even without fighting), how they'd agree or make fun of whatever collectively, how close they stood to each other, how much they actually knew the other? Was she the only one who noticed?

She wished he had noticed it too.

There was where she was now, just sitting beside him wondering…

"Why can't they do what they want? Like eating!", she was already talking with her arms as well." If I want to eat ham-"

"You clean up every fridge on a 100-mile radius.", he scoffed.

"Exactly!", she didn't take the mockery seriously since... it was true "I'm sick of the drama!". She raised her arms on the air with rage and he flinched out of instinct.

The blonde then stood in silence, thinking again. Freddie watched her curiously.

"That's it." she turned soher head so she could face him. There was a determination on her eyes that made him feel like on a roller coaster. "I'm not wasting my precious time on this anymore."

"On wha-", he was going to say but was surprised by her lips on his.

In fact, so surprised that he didn't even found straight to do anything; including kissing back.

She quickly broke off, realizing she was definitely the only crazy person of the duo.

"Well, I can't say I didn't give it a try.", she wore a straight face as she got up. " I'm leaving, Carls!", She screamed to her depressed friend-who was still taking a shower- and turned around so she could reach the door.

He blinked twice and felt his body full of adrenaline. He got up at once; he wasn't going to let her go anywhere.

With all the energy and sanity he could get, he grabbed her arm, turned her around and kissed her again.

He moved one of his hands to her cheek so he could press his lips on hers passionately, like no other of their kisses. He soon had her hand on her back moving all of her closer to him. She put her arms around his neck and responded just as intensely.

They eventually broke apart, still with their faces so close that their hair brushed against the other; And as they kept and intense eye contact, they tried to catch their breaths.

"So…Are you admitting that you like kissing me? ", she asked with her demanding tone.

"Yes. ", he had the same attitude " Are you?".

"Duh. ", she rolled her eyes before trying to kiss him again.

"Wait.", he took a few steps away " Do you have… do you have…feelings for me?", he had to ask.

She grunted "I said we should get rid of the drama, not to start acting like those soap opera ladies!"

Of course he'd go and mess everything trying to talk about feelings. Wasn't it hard enough to admit she wanted to kiss him? Wouldn't it be good and uncomplicated enough just to kiss whenever they wanted to?

"But we won't do that if we don't clear things up. Isn't that what we were doing before?",he answered on a heated tone "Sam, we're friends, we can't just hook up."

"Of course we can!", she screamed fiercely as well and he rolled his eyes.

"Of course you'd say that! You always have to act like you care about nothing!"

"I'm not acting! Why do you always have to act like such a dork?", she yelled

"I'm acting like a normal person!", he screamed back and Sam sniggered " Not that I'm normal at all if I'm crazy enough to love you."he shouted out angrily but then brought her hands to his mouth when he realized what he had just said.

"What?", her pose was destroyed by a moment.

His eyes were bulged and his heart was racing more than before… but he had already dorked it all out so he decided to just keep going.

"You heard it right.", he said courageously somehow as he put his arms down"Now it's your turn.", she got her pose back by then and he continued "Just say what you're feeling already, I can handle it, whatever it is. If you're going to turn me into only a boy toy, I should at least know.", he completed sarcasticaly.

She gave him a you're- an -idiot grimace as she tried to digest what she had just heard. She was really not expecting that, not at that moment at least.

"Wow Freddork, I didn't know someone had lent you their guts. ", she smirked and he rolled his eyes, raising his hands in the air again.

"You're impossible!",he threw his arms in the air," why can't you-"

"No.", she said harshly,"I never do what I am told to."

"I know." He sighed and looked tiredly at her.

"You should also know that Sam Puckett would never say she loves someone unless she means it. And that someone would never be just some random nerd she met on some random day at school. I can't say it just because I like kissing a nub when I feel like it."

He took a deep breath; it generally was bad news when she talked about herself in third person.

"I figured.", he nodded, wishing he could just disappear at that very moment.

"When and if I love somebody, it'll be because we have something special. He'll actually mean something to me.", she said harshly and he felt his blood boiling.

He always hoped that if she turned him down, she'd at least take it easier. Stupid reality.

"Whatever, Sam.", he sat on the sofa and stared at the floor.

Freddie didn't find any will to say anything, or do anything. Even fight her didn't seem appealing.

"I'm glad that we're clear.", she said distantly.

"Me too." He waved his hand at her, as he still found his shoes very interesting.

Everything went silent. She watched as him sat on the couch, still not believing that he had said what he had said just a few moments before.

And then, a soft whisper was heard on the soundless air :"I love you."

He let that sound ring in his ears. Every hair on his neck went up as he just took that in.

"WHAT?" He suddenly screamed and jumped out off the couch.

When he looked at her she was laughing, sarcastically as always, but also beaming.

"You're really the biggest nub alive, Freddifer." She couldn't hold her wide smile anymore as she moved closer to him.

"You couldn't just say it like a regular human being, could you? ", he said half-surprised(still), half-amused.

"Like you did?", she laughed, " Face it, we're not normal and never will be, it wouldn't be fun."

"No, it wouldn't.", he rolled his eyes, beaming back at her."

"Now" ,she grabbed his collar, " Kiss me like that again."

**That was it! I actually had a whole story going on after this … Sam and Freddie would date secretly, they'd still fight like crazy but the development would be cute. I wish I could write some chapters one-shot like showing their moments but I don't know…So, what do YOU think? It'd be a good idea? **

**Please review? Even if you disliked! I need to know so I can improve my writing ;D Just nothing mean,please *puppy eyes***

**God Bless you!**


End file.
